


커크와 스팍이 a) 운명적으로 b) 어쩌다보니 사귀게 된 이야기 (2014)

by 100s



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>시작이 아니라 탄생에 가까운 연애는 당사자들의 인생에 놀라운 사건이 맞았으나 둘을 둘러싼 상황이나 서로간의 행동양식에는 별다른 변화가 없었다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	커크와 스팍이 a) 운명적으로 b) 어쩌다보니 사귀게 된 이야기 (2014)

 

 

 

 

1.

 

커크와 스팍이 연인이 된 것은 어찌 보면 당연하고 어찌 보면 믿기 힘든 일이었다. 고대의 유적을 처음 걷는 사람처럼, 때로는 매끄럽고 때로는 막막하게, 하지만 꾸준하게. 걷기도 하고 구르기도 하던 둘이 기어코 손을 잡은 것은 그리고 그 손을 놓지 않을 자신이 생긴 것은, 손안의 체온에 익숙해지기엔 아직 모자란 때였다. 나는 아마 이 손을 영원히 그리워하겠지. 피 묻은 손가락이 움직이길 기다리다 막힌 숨이 터지는 잠시간의 기적은 한번이 아니었다. 몇 번의 위기와 말도 안 되는 사고들의 반복적인 경험 속에서 찾아온 깨달음은 우주의 정적만큼이나 확실했다. 5년 미션의 반이 지난 어느 밤 혹은 어느 아침. 씁쓸한 당황과 그걸 잊게 만드는 달콤한 확신으로 둘은 각자의 마음을 정했다. 느리고 빠른 매일과 함께 더디고 조심스러운 몇 마디로 상대의 마음도 알게 되었다. 몇날 며칠의 몇 시였는지 기억하지 못하는 순간들이 쌓이고 쌓여서는, 별의 먼지아래 분명히 써져있는 이름을 찾은 것이다. 

 

 

 

2.

 

시작이 아니라 탄생에 가까운 연애는 당사자들의 인생에 놀라운 사건이 맞았으나 둘을 둘러싼 상황이나 서로간의 행동양식에는 별다른 변화가 없었다. 있기가 힘들었다. 플라토닉하기 그지없는 사이로도 불만을 보이지 않는 (피지컬한 사이가 되어도 그럴 것 같은) 벌칸을 욕할 일이 아니었다. 육체적인 욕망이 넘실대는 시작으로 좋은 결과를 본적이 없는, 애초에 그런걸 보려고 한 적도 없는, 고로 경험이 제로인 짐의 조심스러운 태도는 자연스러운 전개였다. 내가 더 걱정했고 내가 제일 기다렸다 말하는 게 가능해진 정도로도 둘은 상당히 만족할 수 있었다. 농담인척 하던 말을 진심이라 인정받는 매순간에 짐은 현실감각이 울렁거렸고 스팍으로 말하자면 아직도 손잡는 게 벅찬 수준이었으니까. 

 

보통의 관계에서 진전을 불러올법한 위험천만한 상황이나 미래에 대한 불안 서로에 대한 열망 등은 그들의 일상에서 기본적인 것이었으며, 간혹 생겨나는 그럴싸하고 후끈거리며 로맨틱한 오 분이 십 분이 되는 것만으로도 한계의 경보장치가 삐용삐용 울리곤 했다. 서로가 똑같이. 그러나 아무도 불만은 없었다. 삼십대에 접어든 인간남성의 육체로 절정기에 달해있는 짐 커크에게 이런 경우는 처음이었으나 따져보자면 스팍과의 관계는 모든 면에서 그의 인생에 최초인 것이라 특히 더 이상하다 느낄 겨를이 없었다. 존재하는 필요는 당연했으나 정말로 커버가 되고 있었다. 밥을 안 먹어도 배가 부른 기분이라서. 그래서 배가 불러서. 그리고 스팍은 세배 예민한 감수성과 세배 강한 근력의 외계인이라서.      

 

상대가 상대이니만큼 그런 상황에 대해 의문을 표할 사람이 적기도 했다. 짐 커크를 포함해서, 드디어 정립된 둘의 사이를 아는 모든 지적생물체는 일차적인 단계인 사실의 직시만으로 충분한 충격을 받았으며 그것의 소화를 위해 약 반년을 소비하고도 갈 길이 멀었다. 스팍에게는 객관적으로 문제를 발견할만한 머리와 그에 대한 해소를 시도할법한 이성이 존재했으나 첫째 나오는 불만이나 갈등이 없고 둘째 문제를 제기한 뒤 예상되는 전개가 그에겐 낯선 것이었고 셋째 이런 식으로 혼자 고뇌하는 것은 아무도 모르기에 하등의 쓸모가 없으며 넷째 앞선 이유들에 더해 이쪽 역시 현실에 대한 적응이 완벽하지 않았기에- 추가적인 행동은 아무것도 발생하지 못했다. 

 

 

 

3.

 

애초에 그 시작이 멱살을 잡고 벽에 갖다 박는 키스가 아니었다는 것만으로도 지금의 흐름은 예상 가능한 경로 중 하나였다. 스팍의 이해력 안에서 자신과 짐 커크의 연애…… 라는 것은, 우정과 존경으로 의지하며 기대하고 보답 받는 정신적인 교류의 활발한 반복이 극적인 한계에 도달해 발생한 이단의 사고라 판단됐다. 짐의 인생에서 예외적인 경우가 분명하다는 스팍의 확신 역시 초반의 장애물중 하나였다. 커크 함장의 놀라운 추진력과 기막힌 운빨이 현실을 이리 해놓았으니 다 잘 된 일이라 하기에는, 글쎄, 죽여도 죽지 않게 팔팔한 두 남자였는데.

 

 

 

4. 

 

꼭 그걸 노리고는 아니었지만, 실재하는 경계를 따라 머뭇거림에 위화감 등의 여러 가지가 그득한 관계의 발전과 개선을 위해 짐 역시 고뇌가 깊었다. 정신적인 부분만으로도 필수적인 투자였다. 사소한 접촉들, 정말로 접촉에 불과한 불필요한 체온의 전달 정도에 언제까지 숫자를 세고 작정을 해야 하며 움찔거리거나 굳어버리거나 막막해하거나 뭐 이래야겠어? 아니잖아! 그건 그것 나름대로 좋았지만 너무 작은 것에도 깜짝깜짝 놀라는 짓거리는 불필요한 사과처럼 지치는 일이 맞았으니까. 

 

관계의 정립 뒤로 이어진 정체 바로 그것이 문제였고 문제를 발견한 함장의 고민은 계속되었다. 멍청하기는커녕 천재의 레벨이 분명한 그의 머리로도 떠오르는 방법은 적었다. 경험이 적은 상황의 특별난 상대였으며 신비하다 못해 짜증나는 경우도 많은 것이 스팍의 감성적인 반응이었으니까. 그렇다고 시간이 해결해 줄 거라 믿기엔 그래본 적이 없는 인생이었다. 그렇게 손 놓는 성격이었다면 지구는 적당한 때 열 번 정도 사라졌겠지. 흔한 문제에서도 독자적인 방법을 찾아내는 똑똑한 자가 맞기에 열정적이고 과감한 시도 역시 일어나지 못했다. 첫째 실패의 위험이 컸고 둘째 그러고 싶지 않아서. 

 

자신의 인생에서 예외적인 경우가 분명한 스팍과의 관계에서 짐은 아무것도 서두르고 싶지 않았다. 소중한 만큼 아껴주고 싶어요 어쩌고 하는 지랄염병은 아니었다. 스팍의 전 애인인 우후라가 매력적인 육체와 탁월한 논리로 기회를 낭비하지 않는 성격인 것은 모두가 아는 일이었다. 고자도 아니고 미성년자도 엮이지 않은 상황에서 미적대는 이유는 그도 잘 몰랐다. 그저 느낌이었다. 하여간에 미친 듯이 중요하니까 벌벌 기어야 한다는 원칙이 어느새 생겨있었다. 애초에 그 시작이 멱살을 잡고 벽에 갖다 박는 키스가 아니었다는 것도 그래서였다. 

 

하지만 정말로 그런 시작이었다 해도 될 일은 다 됐을 것 같고, 이제는 짐도 그것을 깨우치기 시작했으니. 

 

그러니까, 말하자면, 아무도 가르쳐주지 않아 실행은 못해본 일이었으나- 벌칸 키스에도 프렌치 키스가 존재할 것을 짐 커크는 본능적으로 알고 있었으니까. 배우고 싶습니다 선생님 외치며 기습공격을 하느냐 무릎걸음으로 기어가느냐. 그의 인생에 실패에 대한 고려는 없었다. 성공을 위한 마음을 굳게 먹은 그가 결전의 날로 잡은 것은 자신의 생일이었다.    

 

 

 

5.

 

획기적인 방법이 없을 때 써먹을 것이 정석이기에 그의 선택은 안전해 보였다. 일반적인 경우였다면.

 

훌륭한 함장 하나를 선두로 천문학적 금액의 우주함선이 위기에 빠져 수많은 연방의 대원들이 죽어나가던 그런 날, 그것을 막겠다 짐 커크의 아버지가 영웅적인 행위로 한 목숨 알차게 불사른 바로 그런 날이 그의 생일이었다. 모두라는 표현이 어색하지 않을 만큼 연방의 관계자들에게 널리 알려진 역사적 사건인지라 사실상 좋은 날로만 취급되는 편이 아니었지만, 그래도, 생일은 생일이니까. 

 

생일선물에 생일축하에 어쩌고저쩌고 까지. 역사적으로 인정된 정통적인 방법이었으며 타이밍 또한 괜찮았다. 모처럼 지구 근처에 와있는 엔터프라이즈를 노리고 계획한 것이 분명한 추모식은 기념비적인 규모로 풍악을 울렸고 이번만은 짐도 그 초대를 거절하지 않았다. 영웅의 아들로 영웅이 된 지금, 굳이 큰일을 벌이지 않아도 언제나 정신무장이 필요한 이벤트였고 그래서 작년까지는 의도적으로 무시해왔는데…… 올해는 그럴 수 없으니 견뎌야지! 짐의 의지는 굳건했고 그의 준비는 삐까뻔쩍했다. 

 

그리고 오늘, 엔터프라이즈는 지구에 도착했다. 빠라빰빰. 실질적으로 3박4일이 가능한 너그러운 시간의 상륙허가와 함께 전원이 초대된 추모식은 소문만큼이나 대단했다. 과거의 한 점을 계기로 드러났던 네로의 광기와 그 피해, 이기적인 손으로 과거를 이용하려다 호되게 당했던 칸의 공격과 그 피해, 기타 등등 행성규모의 희생이 일어나고만 여러 사건들을 돌아보며- 그럼에도 불구하고 우린 여전히 잘 나간다 재활은 이렇게 하는 거란다 여러분 박수 짝짝짝을 하기 위해서는 이 정도 활기가 필요할 것이다. 연방의 고위 장교들과 여러 행성의 대사들, 가장 큰 피해자였던 벌칸의 의원들이 자리를 빛내주었다. 묵념으로 끝나지 않는 하루의 스케줄은 상처를 기억하며 서로를 격려하는 훌륭한 분위기로 잘 흘러갔으며 굵직한 사건사고의 현장에 언제나 등장했던 엔터프라이즈의 함장과 부함장도 할 일이 많았다. 연설도 하고 인사도 하고 박수도 받고. 바쁘고 빡센 하루를 정치적인 의미로 진정성있게 잘 넘겼던 그들은 저녁 아홉시가 다 되서야 자유로운 시간이 허락되었다. 초대에 대한 거절이 가능한 순서만이 남아있어 얻게 된 휴식이었다. 

 

우리 퇴근했어요. 등판에 네온사인을 박아놓은 느낌적인 느낌으로 회장을 벗어난 함장과 부함장은 같은 호버카에 올라탔다. 목적지가 같았기 때문에 거부당하지 않은 합리적인 이동이었다. 그렇다면 어째서 목적지가 같았느냐? 짐 커크는 자신의 생일을 함께 축하해 달라 스팍을 저녁식사에 초대하는데 성공했으니까요. (스팍 : 엔터프라이즈의 부함장이자 과학부서 담당 장교 : 현 애인)

 

이성적인 사고방식으로 인해 습관적으로 튀어나온 스팍의 첫 대응은 가족에게 뜻 깊은 날이니만큼 어머님과 형님을 만나야 하지 않겠느냔 도덕적인 이야기였으나, 두 시간 동안 같은 테이블에 앉아있던 것으로 짐은 그 책임을 완수했었다. 본인 생각에 앞으로 이십년 정도는 생일날 마주칠 필요가 없을 수준으로 훌륭하게. 모범적인 함장의 자세를 지키며 할거 다 하는 걸 옆에서 본 스팍에게 짐의 초대는 합당한 제의로 받아들여졌고 짐의 집착적인 계획은 제법 자연스러운 시작을 얻을 수 있었다. 그래서 둘은 지금, 지구에 있던 때는 돈이 없어 못 오던 혹은 돈이 있어도 올 생각이 없던 수준의 호화찬란한 공중정원에 도착했다. 근처에서 제일 비싼 호텔 꼭대기에 있는, 우주에서 탑 레벨일 레스토랑의 현관이었다.   

 

 

 

6.

 

분위기는 죽여줬다. 눈앞에 구름이 떠다니는 공중정원은 중력이 당기는 땅에 뿌리박힌 고상하고 매끈한 건물의 중간을 뻥 뚫어놓고도 산소함유량이 희박하지 않은 환경조성에 성공했다. 정밀한 홀로그램으로 움직이는 성운을 시원한 눈으로 볼 수 있게 처리해놓은 인공적인 밤하늘 아래에는 물고기와 새가 떼로 몰려다니며 세상에 사라진 신화를 유전자공학으로 재현해놓았다. 우주는 질리지 못할 신비가 맞지만 가끔 지겨워질 때도 되었어요 싶은 그들에게도 이 정도의 사치는 놀라운 것이었다. 이야 참 크레딧은 역시 있고 볼일이야? 신용 튼튼한 우리함장 멋진함장! 하하하!

 

너무 굉장해서 어색한 분위기에도 아랑곳 않고 짐 커크는 자화자찬에 젖어들었으며 곁에 있던 스팍의 호기심 또한 펄떡거리기 시작했다. 볼거리로 떠다니는 모모의 합성과 뭐뭐의 유전자배열에서 주의해야할 손상을 자문하는 스팍의 질문은 언제나의 그보다도 더 전문적인 단어의 열거였다. 흥분해서 사회성을 잊었다는 증거였으며 그로인해 이어진 대화는 직원 또는 노벨상 수상자나 관심 줄만한 의미모를 토론이었으나 짐 커크는 심지어 그따위 화제에조차 제대로 된 대답을 줄 정도로 여유 있었다. 이야기의 주제가 스팍의 전문적이고 개인적인 관심사일 경우, 신선한 시선이 빛나는 의견을 내놓는 것이 짐의 장점이었으나 정말로 갖춰진 대답을 내놓는 경우는 드물었는데! 물론 그건 다 관심의 부재로 의한 결과지 무시의 증거가 아니었지만, 하여간에. 고개를 끄덕이며 짐의 설명을 경청하는 스팍에게선 준비를 많이 했다며 찌르는 말조차 없었다. 

 

어쩌면 조금, 감동받았을지도 모른다. 커크는 오늘을 위해 정말 많은 노력을 기울였으며 그것은 장소의 예약이 성공한 것만 봐도 알 일이었다. 아무리 지구 좀 구해본 남자들이라 해도 이런 곳에 예약도 없이 오는 것은 불합리하며 불공평한 일이었고 행성간 외교관의 자식이었던 스팍은 장소의 이름을 듣는 순간 짐의 계획을 깨달았었다. 짐 커크는, 오늘, 정말로 거창한 저녁을 구상했다는 것을. 

 

그리고 그것은 사실이었다. 호화찬란한 주변보다도 한단 더 높은데다 벽이 없이도 거리가 남아돌아 남들의 시선에서 차단되는, 하지만 볼 건 더 잘 볼 수 있는, 그런 아주 좋은 자리! 대략 짐의 인생에서 이제껏 생긴 우주적인 인맥을 모조리 끌어모아 만들어진 아주 좋은 자리에 앉아, 하나하나가 다 예술인데다 고기도 아닌 게 이렇게 맛있으면 불법이 아닐까 싶은 코스 요리로 시작된 그날 밤은…… 정말로 시작에 불과했다. 짐의 자신감은 3차원의 영향을 벗어났다.

 

그래서. 장소에 대한 평가와 음식에 대한 찬사를 늘어놓던 스팍의 대화가 어느 순간 방향을 바꿨을 때, 짐은 당황했다. 

 

「짐, 필수적인 섭취는 이것으로 충분하다 생각되는데.」

「음? 아니 전혀? 디저트가 나오려면 멀었어?」

「…….」

 

디저트와 함께 특별초빙 벌칸 성악가의 공연이 곧 펼쳐진다 말하려던 짐이 자연스럽게 잔을 들어 열린 입을 감췄다. 그를 놀라게 한 것은, 당황을 뛰어넘어 경악하게 만든 것은, 원활한 소통을 위해 다음 말을 고심하던 스팍이 입 밖으로 꺼낸 문장은, 기준을 말한 자로 한다면 차트를 벗어날 정도로 실용적이고 과감한 표현이 분명했다. 또는, 감성적으로 단도직입적인 언제나의 전달이고. 

 

「우리는 이제 섹스를 해야 하잖아?」

「…….」

「식사와 함께 제공된 공간이 특별한 경험이며 인상적인 환경인 것은 분명하지만 23시가 가까워진 지금 이 이상의 시간을 소모하는 것은 비효율적이라 생각되는군.」

 

그건 몰라서 하는 소리였다. 이제부터 시작될 공연은 한 달하고도 열흘 전부터 협박에 가까운 요청을 애원으로 쏟아 부어 간신히 성사시킨 일이었다. 제임스 T. 커크를 씹던 벌칸 성악가는 스팍의 이름을 꺼낸 뒤에야 최소한의 응답을 보내주었다. 디저트는 또 어떤가, 이렇게까지 로맨틱한건 무리수가 아닐까 싶은 갈등을 이겨내고 골라낸 메인 메뉴는 가격이 살벌하고 유래가 허황된 꽃송이였다. 세상에 먹을 수 있는 꽃은 많지만 먹어도 괜찮은 것과 먹어서 좋은 것엔 큰 차이가 있겠지. 세 가지 음료와 함께 깔려나올 예술적인 초콜릿 역시 이런 게 실물로 되는 거냐 싶은 작품들이었다. 단것을 불편해할 가능성을 고려해 쌉쌀한 맛의 벌칸 과일역시 제일 비싸고 귀한 종류로 마련해놨다. 한때는 사과만큼이나 흔했을 작고 쪼글쪼글한 열매는 원천이 되는 땅을 잃은 지금 그 무게가 아닌 이름만으로도 부르는 게 가격인 선에서 유통되고 있었다. 벌칸에서 나고 자란이라면 모두 이 과일에 추억이 있을 겁니다. 가격을 얘기하며 작게 웃던 오리온은 자신만만했으며 그런 얘기를 들은 이상 주문하지 않을 수는 없는 것을. 블랙홀에 빠지지만 않으면 괜찮은 노후겠거니 믿으며 쌓인 크레딧을 한방에 털 기세로 노력했던 짐 커크는 정말로, 반지 빼고 가능한 모든 것을 준비해놓은 상태였다. 심지어 그에게는 일주일간 오십여번 쓰고 지우며 완성한 –띵즈투토크어바웃- 목록까지 있었다. 말하지 못한 과거와 어린 시절의 외로운 추억을 비롯해 함께 하게 된 이후 더 소중해지고 많아진 그런 것들. 그러니까, 감정 말이지! 직설적인 화법은 불가능해도 우회적인 예시들로 쌓아나가면 전해지지 않을까 싶어 최선을 다해 준비한 짐 커크의…… 스팍에게 보내는…… 그들의 현재에 바치는…… 러브레터. 

 

하지만 지금 스팍이 그랬는걸. 우리는 이제, 섹스를 해야 한다고. 

 

어디의 왕족같이 거만한 레스토랑의 매니저가 그때 막 나타났다. 성악가의 준비가 끝났으니 조명과 함께 디저트를 내오겠다 알리는 그에게 짐은 고개를 끄덕였다. 첵 플리즈! 다 했다 치고 지금 당장 어서 빨리 계산해주세요.

 

 

 

7.

 

그것으로 정리는 충분했다. 이 정도 수준의 예약에는 호텔방 하나가 패키지로 껴있는 법이었다. 그냥 방 말고 제일 비싼 방으로. 열쇠도 필요 없는 통로를 따라 갈 길을 가던 그들은 곧 단둘이 될 수 있었다. 구름과 별과 새와 해파리 등이 날아다니는 밤공기 속에서, 더 높고 더 무거워 이상야릇한 어둠속으로 올라가는, 가슴 떨리게 투명한 터보리프트 안에서. 

 

멱살을 잡고 벽에 던지는 키스가 이제야 마침내 시작될까? 그렇지 않았다. 남들의 눈에 태연하고도 당당한 모습으로 두발을 딛고 멋지게 서있는 짐 커크는 현재 층수를 말하는 컴퓨터의 목소리가 귀에 안 들리는 상황이었다. 심장이 터질 것 같이 뛰는데 그게 빨라서 터지는 게 아니라 너무 크게 부풀었다 아슬아슬하게 작아져서다. 우주를 그렇게 다녔으니 높은 층 좀 올라간다고 반고리관에 이상이 올리는 없는 일인데 왜 나는 머리까지 터질 지경인걸까! 로또를 맞아 넋이 나가는 순간과 비슷한 신체상태였다. 24세기에도 로또는 살아남아있을 것이다. 왜냐면 꿈은 언젠가 이루어지니까? 안 그런 게 다수의 인생인 만큼 그거라도 있어야겠지. 하지만 진실로, 이 우주 한구석에서 누군가의 꿈은 언제나 이뤄졌으며- 그 순간은 어쩌면 지금일지도 모르니까.    

벽을 갈라놓을 천둥벼락을 기대하며 혼란으로 뒤엉키는 먹구름에 두근거리는 소년처럼. 

짐의 손바닥에 땀이 나기 시작했다.

 

 

 

8.

 

팔십층에서 백사 십층으로 가는 짧은 시간에도 엄청난 차이를 보이며 시시각각 악화되는 것이 바로, 짐의 긴장이었다. 얼마나 긴장했냐면 절대 그러지 못할 것 같던 그의 연인이 먼저 손을 내밀만큼. 뭐든 처음이 힘든 법이지 한번 한 이상 두 번은 그보다 쉽다. 식은땀으로 축축해진 짐의 손바닥에 느리지도 빠르지도 않은 속도로 닿아온 손가락은 어쩐지 따뜻한 느낌이었다. 고운 밀가루가 묻어나듯 겹쳐진 손마디도 낯설지 않았다. 매끈하고 가늘지 않아도 눈을 뗄 수가 없어져, 마음에 들어와서는, 그 모양이 눈에 배길 만큼 바라보던 손가락이었다. 아무렇지 않게 잡는 것조차 아직은 가슴 떨리는 순간이 더 많은, 아마 앞으로도 계속 그럴 것 같은, 스팍의 손. 

 

그러니까, 그렇게. 

 

바닥에 가라앉은 무색무취의 연기가 불꽃을 만나 터지는 것처럼 세상이 뒤집혔다. 멱살을 잡고 벽에 던지는 키스가 기어코 일어난 것이다. 온몸으로 던지는 열정에도 걱정은 없었다. 그럴 새가 없어서만은 아니고 스팍이 벽만큼이나 튼튼한 남자라서다. 아름답고 고결하며 화나면 살벌한 스팍. 짐의 스팍. 

 

짐 커크는 이런 식의 첫 키스를 계획하지 않았다 맹세할 수 있었으나, 수만 번 상상한 걸 부정하지 못했다. 그건 아마도 양심의 문제가 아니라 상식적인 두뇌 활동의 문제일거다. 어차피 모든 망상은 현실에 쓸려갔으니 누구도 죄는 없었다. 죄 없는 자는 어디로 가나요? 신이 없는 세계에 남아있던 천국.

 

입안에 남아있는 단 술의 뒷맛과 입술에 스며든 알싸한 향료가 순식간에 지워진다. 숨 쉬지 못하게, 혹은 그것마저 같이 하던 입술이 끝을 몰라도 문제는 없다. 이정도 호텔의 스위트룸이라면 터보리프트 하나는 당연히 전용이었다. 

 

 

 

9.

 

비싼 방은 구경도 안한 선에서 다 필요 없어진, 그저 지금 바닥이 있는 걸로 만사가 형통해졌던 짐이 잠시 잠깐 호흡을 되찾는다. 그러더니, 헛것을 본 사람처럼 더듬거리고 눈앞의 얼굴을 붙잡는다. 이성이 녹아나고 영혼이 젖어버리는 키스에 항복한 채 감겨졌던 갈색 눈이 그 틈새로 세상을 깨우친다. 꿈과 현실을 구분하는 듯 깜박이고 찌푸려졌던 푸른 눈이 시선을 맞추며 떨리는 입술에 힘을 줘 말을 꺼냈다. 

 

「스팍, 난 이러겠다 오늘을 준비한 게 아니야.」

「……짐?」

 

그리고선 무릎이 떨어진다. 발기한 하체가 습기 찬 옷감을 마찰시키며 끓어오르던 목적을 회피한다. 과한 힘으로 간신히 몸을 세운 짐의 내미는 손을 잡지 않고도 스팍은 제자리에 설 수 있었다. 흐트러진 머리카락이 한 번의 고갯짓으로 단정해진 그 앞에서 새까맣게 깊어졌던 짐의 눈이 푸르게 돌아선다. 공허한 벽을 바라보며 애써 숨을 가라앉히는 옆모습은 낯익은 듯 낯선 얼굴이었다. 상처를 낸 동물처럼, 혹은 상처 입은 동물처럼. 움츠려드는 눈빛을 놓치지 않은 스팍이 떠오르는 황망함을 마른침으로 삼켰다. 이해가 힘든 변화에 섣불리 입을 열지 못하던 그는 잠시 뒤 주어지는 설명을 소화하기위해 그의 모든 사회적인 상식을 동원해야했다. 열기를 억누르고 이성을 긁어모은 짐 커크가 말하는, 그들이 이제 섹스를 하지 않는 이유. 요약이 불가능한 두서없음 끝에 안 해도 괜찮으니까, 로 끝나는 그런…… 고집 세게 주장하는 그런…… 선언. 짐이 말하는 그의 결심.

 

「난 정말 그럴 생각이 아니었고 날 그런 남자로 본건 모조리 내 탓이겠지만 그래도! 안 해도 괜찮고 절대로 안 해!」

 

괜찮지 않다 못해 다급한 구조가 필요할 자신의 육체를 무시하며 확정적으로 내뱉어진 짐의 목소리는 당당했다. 명령에 가까운 단호함으로 확실하게 전달되는 의견이었다. 

 

그런 짐의 외침이 스팍은 황당하고 꼴같잖았다. 우주적인 기준으로도 논리적이며 타당한 반응이었다.

 

자연스럽게 솟아나는 감정을 반사적으로 감추며 무표정하게 비워지던 스팍의 얼굴은 잠시 후, 자신의 분노가 논리적이며 타당하다는 사실을 깨닫고 의지를 행하기 시작했다. 숨겨도 알고 보지 않아도 알고- 천명을 사이에 두고도 감을 잡던 곁의 남자가 그 뜻을 모를 수는 없었다. 

 

그렇다고 고집을 꺾는 경우는 없었지만, 이번은 확실히 좀 다른 일인데.  

 

1초만 지났다간 혼자서 터질 것 같은 공기가 스르릉 열리는 터보리프트를 간신히 빠져나갔다. 온갖 색으로 스멀거리고 울렁거리는 감정에 사로잡혀 기계적으로 움직인 둘은 열린 문 뒤에서 기다리던 조금 전의 목적지에 도착했다. 환상적인 야경과 발목까지 묻히는 양탄자에 둘러싸여 번들거리는 실크침대시트가 그들을 반기는 호텔의 스위트는, 통로도 없이 그냥 곧바로 시작이었다.   

 

 

 

10.

 

그렇다고 방안에 침대밖에 없는 건 아니었다. 훌륭한 침대가 분명했으나 백 개가 들어가고도 남을 공간에 저거 하나 던져두는 것은 보는 이에게 불쾌감을 일으키는 공간의 낭비일 것이다. 사실상 지금 현재 스팍에게는 그 방의 모든 물체가 다 불쾌했지만, 그것은 전적으로 그 곁에 서있는 남자의 책임이었으니까…….   

 

그러니 방에는 죄가 없지. 반원을 그리며 이어진 벽을 따라 걸어가며 레플리케이터에 다가선 벌칸이 힘 조절에 주의하며 코드를 입력한다. 평소의 우아함을 아주 조금 잃으며 찬물을 들이킨 그는 냉정을 가장한 목소리로 짐의 이름을 부르는데 성공했다. 대답할 새를 주지 않으며 이어진 문장들의 미약한 떨림은 정말로 기계가 아니고서는 숨기지 못할 충격의 흔적일거다.    

 

「내가 이해한 바에 따르면 자네는 나와의 성적인 관계를 성취할 의도가 없으며 그에 대한 의지와 이유가 명확하군. 예외적인 상황이 분명하며 실제적으로 예외적인 것은 그것만이 아니고, 평상시의 생활양식을 과도하게 어긋나고 마는 이런…… 이런 상황에 처하게 한 책임을 통감하며…….」 

 

여기서 스팍은 잠시 숨을 골랐다. 자신도 모를 이유로 코끝이 찡해지는 통증을 느껴서다. 미열과 함께 흐려지려는 시야를 짧은 깜박임으로 잡아둔 그가 말을 이었다.

 

「오늘 이 순간부터 우리의 사적인 관계는 기존으로 돌아갈 것이며 정신적으로나 육체적으로나 추가적인 불편을 일으키지 않으리라 자신하네.」

「-지금 나랑 헤어지자는 소리야?」

 

십초가 지나고 일분이 지나고. 짧은 말 한마디가 힘든 스팍의 고개가 침착하게 끄덕이는 것에 짐의 입은 다물릴 새가 없었다. 솔직한 당황을 온몸으로 내뿜으며 더듬거리는 그의 앞에서 스팍의 결심은 굳어졌다. 개인의 관찰과, 누적된 결과와, 그 영향으로 파생된 추론이 옳은 결정인 것을 그의 이성은 확신하고 있었다. 그의 감성은 아직 마비된 기능이 덜 돌아왔지만. 

 

 

 

11.

 

이제는 우리가 헤어져야 할 시간. 출근하거든 뵙겠습니다 소리를 하며 삐거덕대고 사라지려는 스팍의 앞에서 짐의 이성은 간신히 현실을 받아들였다. 이제, 비명은 짐의 차례다.

 

「어 저기요? 여보세요?! 크게 반대합니다만?!?!」

 

다급한 걸음으로 나가는 문을 막고 선 그는 0.26초의 차이로 벌칸과의 충돌을 피할 수 있었다. 자신이 일으킨 후폭풍에 어푸푸 흠뻑 젖은 짐의 눈빛은 정신이 확 드는 위기상황의 함장이었다. 의도적인 사고에 대한 유혹을 피하며 마찬가지로 짐 커크도 피하고 선 스팍의 표정은 솔직했다. 비키지 않으면 크게 후회할거야. 당해본 과거가 뼈저리게 생생한 일이었으나 짐은 그런 협박이 겁나지 않았다. 익숙해질 대로 익숙해진 것들은 지금 이 상황에서 신경 쓸 가치가 없었다. 어차피 그는 현재 무계획적인 자신의 말버릇에 대한 후회만으로도 속터짐이 빅뱅급이다. 스팍, 난 절대 헤어질 생각으로 그런 게 아니야! 그걸 피하기 위해 그런 거나 마찬가지라고! 바득거리고 얘기하는 목소리는 진실했으며 표정 또한 절절했다. 거짓이 아닌 얼굴 너머의 모든 과거가 눈앞에 스쳐가는 듯 순식간에 깊어졌던 스팍의 눈이 잠시 뒤 현재의 짐에게 돌아왔다. 나 역시 알고 있어. 그래서 내려진 결론이니까. 으앙 제발 설명 좀 해주세요. 선생님 배우고 싶습니다 아니 그냥 목소리만이라도 계속 듣고 싶습니다? 사실 좀 무섭지만? 아무튼 이대로는 못 보내지! 헉헉헉헉. 

 

한 몸으로 가려질리 없는 웅대한 출입구를 차단하는데 성공한 것은 그러므로, 짐의 의지였을 것이다. 마치 조금 전 인간의 역사를 인정받게 만드는 입맞춤을 중단하는데 성공했던 것처럼. 그래 지구를 구한 다음엔 죽었다 살아나기도 했는데 뭔들 못하겠어. 입술을 달싹거리며 버퍼링 걸린 화면이 되었던 스팍은 아주 간혹 그러듯이 익숙한 짐의 고집에 양보하고 물러섰다. 강연을 위한 연료가 필요하다는 듯 빈 잔을 채우러 걸어가는 뒷모습은 배우고 싶어 하지 않는 이에게조차 가르침을 전파하는 만성적인 습관만은 아닐 것이다. 스팍은 반복적인 분출로 감정을 희석시키는 스타일이 아니었으나 현 시점에서는 자기 자신을 위해서도 정리된 요약이 필요한 일이었다. 입 밖으로 말하면 많은 것이 더 선명해지곤 했다. 

 

후. 꽉 막힌 속에서 얹힌 감정을 날리듯 스팍은 숨을 내쉬었다.   

  

「나의 입장을 얘기하기 전 다시금 분명히 할 것이 있네. 짐, 우리의 정신적인 연계에 따르는 부속적인 부분에 대해 오늘 밝혀진 자네의 입장을 간략하게 말해주겠어?」

 

즉흥적인 연설은 스팍만의 주특기가 아니었다. 자신조차 해본 적 없는 본질의 요약을 위해 짐의 머리는 광속을 돌파했다. 정말 그랬다면 죽었을 테지만 언제나 느린 적은 없는 남자였기에. 평소의 그와 비교한다면 적당한 과장이었다. 

 

「어, 그러니까, 말하자면…… 하아아아. 좋아 정말로 말해보자면! 스팍 너도 알잖아 내가 어떤 인생을 살아왔는지? 난 내가 어떻게 보이는지 잘 알고 그걸 감수한지 오래야 하지만 너는 달라. 너와는 다르다고! 처음부터 달랐고 앞으로도 다를 거야. 그래야 하고 그렇게 만들 거야. 그러니까, 그렇다고. 이제까지의 상대들과 넌 다르고 난 다른 남자가 될 거고…… 후회하게 하지 않을 거라고.」

 

다짐하는듯한 그의 말은 끝에 갈수록 절대적이었다. 스스로에게 하는 세뇌처럼 되풀이된 고백에 유일한 청자의 눈이 가늘어진다. 누구의 후회를 걱정하는 걸까 캐묻고 싶은 충동을 감지한 스팍은 가만히 자신의 마음을 둘러봤다. 해야 할 말들은 정해졌어도 내뱉기가 쉽지 않은 허탈함이 따랐다. 비논리적으로 자리했던 분노가 흐릿해진 곳에는 가슴 찌릿한 멍울이 생기고 있었고 과거라면 설명하기 불가능할 그것들은 이제 그에게 온전히 흡수되었다. 짐 커크로 인해 생겨나는 색다른 경험들에 어느새 익숙해지며 얻게 된, 필수불가결하고 소중한 지식이다. 

 

이 남자는 참으로 바보지만, 다행히 그건 아주 가끔이라는 진실 말이지.

 

 

 

12.

 

창밖의 바람이 차가울지 저 별은 과연 가짜인지 진짜인지. 적절한 속도로 주변을 둘러보며 다시금 상황을 정리한 스팍의 두 눈이 짐에게 돌아왔다. 

 

「성적인 관계에만 몰두하며 발생가능한 정신적 교류를 무시하고 상대의 영혼에 상처를 주기도 한 과거를 반성하기에 행동양식의 변화를 선택했다는 것으로 이해해주길 바라나?」

「……아니, 내 모든 현재는 자네를 위한 최대치의 노력이라고 생각해주면 좋겠어.」

 

그렇게까지 나쁜 놈은 아니었습니다 외치고 싶은 짐이었으나 그런 걸 따질 때가 아니었기에 참을 수밖에 없었다. 정말로 따지기 시작하면 질것 같아서는 아니었다. 설사 그렇다 해도 하여간 그건 모두 과거라고? 으앙 선생님 제발 믿어주세요 회개했- 아니다 회개할 죄는 정말 지은 적 없고 발전! 그래 그거다. 저는 진화했어요! 이제까지의 내가 아냐 새로 태어난 나를 보라고? 

 

아무런 그림자도 없는 넓은 방의 안드로메다 스타일 샹들리에 아래에서 짐은 어깨를 폈다. 자신의 논리가 완벽한지는 판단되지 않는 상태였으나 모두가 진심인 것은 어찌하지 못할 그대로의 사실이었다. 정직이 언제나 최선의 무기라 하기엔 사실 아닐 때도 많은 삶이었으나 정신감응력이 뛰어나며 과학자의 관찰력마저 탁월한 연인을 얻은 그는 마지막의 마지막엔 다 까놓는 게 제일이라는 것을 몸으로 익힌 지 오래다. 

 

왜냐면 그는 제법 자주 자기 생각에 몰두했으며, 시야가 좁아진 천재는 무서운 순간만큼 귀찮은 순간도 많은 것이라 주변인물의 지적과 충고가 필수적이라서. 

 

「짐, 우리의 현재는 처음만난 순간부터 서로가 공유해온 수많은 경험과 기억의 결과야. 좋고 옳은 것들만으로 이뤄진 것이 아니며 그렇게는 이뤄지지 못할 것이지. 시간과 함께 성숙해지며 차이를 만들어갈 각자의 미래는 조화를 따르는 성장으로 충분하며, 지나친 자의식의 과잉으로 벌어지는 과도한 희생은 무의미하고 불필요한 것이네.」

 

그러니 도를 믿으란 소리는 아니었다. 스팍과의 대화가 햇수로 익숙해진 짐 커크는 구체적이고 핵심적인 알맹이를 받아먹었다. 첫째 너는 원래 그런 놈이었고 둘째 나는 그걸 잘 알았고 셋째 너의 가증스러운 자기학대는 꼴같잖다. 

 

「우리의…… 교류가 다른 방향으로 바뀔 무렵 나는 이점을 걱정했지. 자네의 삶에 예외적인 것이 분명한 관계요소가, 부정적인 영향으로 당사자를 소모시킬 가능성을. 이 이상의 폐단이 발생해 고착될 것을 부인하지 못할 지금 서로의 미래를 위해 앞으로의 약속 또한 재고할 시기라고 생각하네.」

 

차분하게 이어진 스팍의 말은 한층 더 전달이 확실했다. 이런 바보짓에 사로잡혀 더 큰 일을 벌일까 걱정되니 이쯤에서 끝내자고.

 

「난 아무것도 희생하지 않아 전혀 힘들지 않다고!」

「닥터 맥코이도 모르는 사이 성적능력의 불구가 일어났나?」

「…….」

「아니라면, 자네의 육체적 동기유발과 흥분을 일으키기에 내 존재가 부족한가?」

「…….」

 

날카롭게 이어지는 스팍의 질문들은 부가적인 해석능력마저 필요치 않았다. 할 말이 없거나 너무 많아 뒤죽박죽으로 무질서해진 짐 커크의 앞에서 스팍은 홀로 다음 장을 넘겼다.

 

「…… 설마 자네에게 이런 설명을 하게 되리라고는 예상하지 못했지만, 필요가 발생한 이상 공급이 있어야겠지.」

 

옷에 달린 장식처럼 뒤에 감춰져있던 스팍의 손이 스르륵 풀리며 짐의 시야에 들어선다. 자연스럽게 늘어뜨려진 긴 팔과 건드리고 싶은 모양으로 굽혀지는 손가락을 보며 짐은 침을 삼켰다. 스팍은 짐의 성적인 동기유발에 참신한 분류를 늘여준 인물이었다. 드물게 드러나는 이마나 삐뚤어진 앞머리의 일자라인 등에 흥분할 날이 올 줄은 정말 몰랐다. 그중에서도 제일가는 것은 손이겠지만. 

 

스팍의 손. 기묘하게 섬세하며 경이롭게 강인한 그의 손이 손바닥을 보이는 것에 짐은 숨을 멈췄다. 영원히 그리워할 것은 그대의 체온이고 영원히 이해 못할 것은 나의 두근거림일까.

 

육갑을 떨더니 유치찬란한 시 쓰고 자빠진 짐의 고개가 화들짝 들린다.

내 눈은 여기에 있다는 듯 그의 이름을 부른 스팍이, 끝이 올라간 입술로 그에게 말했다.   

 

「사랑하는 이와의 관계에서 독점적인 범위에 탐닉하는 것은 수많은 지적생명체의 고유한 특성으로 존재하며, 나 역시 그중 하나야.」

「…….」

 

참으로 지당하신 말씀이었다. 죽여도 죽지 않을 만큼 팔팔하다 못해 짐은 발도 못 걸 증강인간을 맨손으로 깨부순 것이 눈앞의 남자였지요. 

 

 

 

13.

 

구조의 조사와 활용을 위해 욕실로 사라진 스팍을 기다리며 짐의 긴장은 다시금 맥시멈을 찍었다. 120도 정도 달라진 방향으로 황홀하고도 울퉁불퉁한 상상에 빠져들었던 짐 커크는 17분후 자신의 과거를 뉘우쳤다. 이렇게 좋은걸 안하려고 했다니 난 참 머리가 나쁜 게 분명해. 2시간 38분후 그는 놓쳐버린 현명함을 짤막하게 아쉬워했다. 큰일이다 시작한 이상 멈출 수 없을 게 분명해. 4시간 12분후 스팍은 짐의 근거 있는 자신감을 비웃었다. 인간남성이 멈출 수 없는 것은 병의 증세지 자랑이 아니네만. 건강한 정신과 육체를 통해 심장을 울리고 피부를 달구는 웃음소리를 쾌락중추에 직접적으로 전달받은 짐 커크는 목덜미의 털을 곤두세우는 소름에 혀를 깨물며 신음을 참았다. 마인드 멜드의 섹스를 맛 본 이상 그의 인생은 이제까지와 전혀 다를 것이 분명했다. 

 

결과론적으로 말해보자면, 여러 가지로 분명해진 그들의 연애는 그들의 인생과 함께 무조건 좋은 방향으로 흘러갈 것이다.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
